


Coupons and Loneliness

by 88thNightAngel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 15:36:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13390887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88thNightAngel/pseuds/88thNightAngel
Summary: Bestfriend Jongin and Kyungsoo lived together for years making each other gay without the other knowing. Now, a drunk Kyungsoo rants about Jongin constant joke about wanting his ass, and he wanted to top him. Jongin wont let it happen.





	Coupons and Loneliness

Kyungsoo shut the door, headed straight to the bed waiting for him for the past ten hours today. He didn’t bother to take off his shoes. He just dived to his bed. Today sucks like hell and he doesn’t even care how his boss even yelled to his face for a very poor performance of his team. He can’t blame his boss to tell him to go and fuck himself because for all his life his job fucked him up already. They have been the bottom of the sales department and he can’t even give his team words of encouragement. He also thinks his life sucks. He crawled to at least remove his coat. God, winter is coming and he hates how cold Seoul gets. It takes a lot of effort for him to finally undress himself leaving his boxers alone.   
He can hear heavy footsteps outside his door. There’s no way that his best friend Jongin is coming back this early. Jongin is a busy man with a life not much or less fucking hellish as his. Been a pharmacist but not really. He owned a pharmacy but left just to be a voice actor who now has nothing to do but suck his thumb nail coz there’s no job yet. Jongin has become his good companion, a friend he can call when he is drank and nobody can carry him home. They are both single. But both so poor with their love life and their sex life to the very least.  
“Hyunngggg!!!!” He is yelling. Well, Im sorry my dearest neighbors for a very inconsiderate neighbor like Jongin. He didn’t bother to cover himself, he rise and opened the door before he can actually ruin the whole door because of his constant knocking.   
“Yey!” He screamed again.   
“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He asked, eyebrows furrowed looking at the grinning younger man.  
“Guess what?” Jongin headed straight to his bed and take off his coat and scarf. “This is big-time!”   
Kyungsoo cant help but to roll his eyes. What kind of big time is this again this time? He has been calling his gigs bigtiime where in fact he just voiced an extra character in a cartoon movie or anime.   
“So what?” He asked reluctantly just to let Jongin spill his news.   
“I passed the audition! I got a good job.” He has to voice over a long series of kids cartoon to be aired in a cable channel. Well that is indeed huge. He hit his shoulder and say congratulations. “Is that all” He exclaimed and open is arms wide.  
“What you need a kiss or hug or something?” Kyungsoo asked as he is going back to his bed that is just across Jongin’s.   
“How could you be so insensitive?” Jongin made a playful pout.”Wanna fight?”  
“Wanna choke?” Kyungsoo replies.  
“That sounds so erotic. Wanna try?”   
“Fuck you!”   
Jongin always leads their conversation into something like that. He just considered it as part of being friends maybe or being a little bit close next to intimate with Jongin. He knows he has been like that to him since they knew each other since Jongin moved to Seoul and rented that empty space in his room. He saw him struggling with his job, he is having a hard time paying his rent and even to his food. He is glad he get himself a job.   
Going back to how stressful his life is right now, he cant help but to mentally calculate all his future expenses against his savings. Its not that bad. He sighed. But if he gets fired from his job right now, he is not so sure if his savings is enough to pay his living expenses. He take a glance to Jongin who is now trying to change his pants but having a hard time with his zipper.   
“Need help?’ He asked. Jongin looked at him with mischievous smile and nod.  
“You’re making me hard.” He said after that devilish grin. Kyungsoo for once rolled his eyes and giving Jongin a mocking smirk. “Let me eat.” He continued after a while.  
“Im not gonna fed you with my ass.” Kyungsoo said rising and heading to the kitchen. He can hear Jongin replied with “Im really talking about food but your ass is a lot better.”   
Kyungsoo was right about his suspension. For five fucking days. He is glad on the side note that it is just five days. His boss just called him right before he can even put on the stove. He is kind of expecting it anyway but somehow it hits him with some sass. He was told to report tomorrow to receive his the suspension notice. The dinner was so silent, maybe because Jongin knows he is not on the right mood to take his nasty jokes.   
“Nah, don’t mind about it Hyung. Anybody can get suspended. I was suspended four times during high school maybe.” Jongin remaked as he clean up the table while Kyungsoo is still sitting looking blank. Kyungsoo glanced at Jongin for a couple of second then sighed.  
“But your family is rich, mine is not.” Kyunsoo frowned.   
“Does it matter? Look, my family is rich but I’m working my ass off to earn.”  
“Because you are an asshole. Your dad wanted you back but you just don’t want to.” Kyungsoo is aware that Jongin’s family are well off in Daegu owning several restaurants and Jongin’s siblings are business women too. His mother is a college professor and his dad managed their business. But Jongin just wanted to become a pharmacist but closed down his first pharmacy and go to Seoul and live like this, with him.   
“Im happy with you. That’s more important than going back home.” Jongin replied.   
“But still I am jobless.” Kyungsoo signed once more.   
“Don’t worry, I won’t starve you.”  
After a long gap of silence, Kyungsoo’s phone rings. Jongin happens to see it. “Jongdae.” Jongin can’t help but to frown in disgust.   
“That guy you meet almost a month ago, still calling you?” Kyungsoo looked at him giving him an “it’s because of you smirk.”   
“He is calling me maybe to apologize for something he didn’t even do. I heard somebody went to Jongdae and terrorize him out of his shit and that’s why the guy is not seeing me anymore.” Kyungsoo said without a blink. Jongin act like he didn’t know and just grin.  
“If he can’t handle me, he can’t handle you either.” He replied.  
“Jongin, it has been Chanyeol, after him the poor Yixing and now Jongdae. It’s not raining men on my case asshole and you just, ugh.” Kyungsoo looks so frustrated. “Those were just friendly dates but you act like they’re gonna-“Kyungsoo wasn’t able to finish his sentence because Jongin just left him already. “Jongin fuck you real hard.” He yelled.  
“Well, that’s a nice idea. Wanna try?” He can hear him yelling back as he slam the comfort room’s door.

 

Kyungsoo decided to spend the rest of his time loitering around Seoul. He maybe have to find something to make his life more colorful other than going home to Jongin whining about random things. He has no social life, he doesn’t know why, though he did not regret of not having one. He felt ease going home and eating what Jongin cooked for them for dinner even if those foods literally tastes like hell. He can always remember how Jongin brags them, he just don’t have a choice but to eat them.   
Kyungsoo did not bother to wait Jongin from his workshop. He closed the door and planned what bar he wanted to go. He did not forget to leave a small note on Jongin’s bed that he is out and his food is in the fridge. He has to let the poor man eat real food since he is working for real.   
He is convinced that he looked great and he is sure somehow he will have some good catch for tonight. He needs to have a small social life and maybe a great sex life too. Well why not. He has this ass worth fucking. He was about to start his car when he noticed somebody in the front seat. He is wearing a black sweater and a black jeans with a white mask covering half of his face. He was about to scream the hell out of himself but he saw his apple tied hair. For fucking sake Jongin.  
“What are you doing, Idiot!” Kyungsoo yelled to the younger man now laughing his ass out. “If I had a gun, you must be dead now.”   
Jongin took off his mask and burst out laughing.   
“What’s with the look tonight uh?” He is referring to his get up.   
“None of your business, idiot. Now get off and Im going somewhere!” He ordered. Jongin just shook his head while grinning again. But he is not even tired of seeing his gums. Jongin did not replied however he fasten the seatbelt and look at the older man.  
“So where are we going?” Kyungsoo’s mood is now totally ruined. He wanted to go clubbing alone!   
“I want to remind you that you are not invited Jongin.” Kyungsoo insisted  
“Who cares?”  
Kyungsoo has no choice but to drive in to the city streets of Seoul heading to any bar he wanted to get in. But how could he go to such place with Jongin? Though they are housemate for almost three years, they never talked about their preferences. It’s just Jongin always talked how he liked his ass. Just his ass. Fuck this man triggering his gay nerves but never take a move. When they arrived in the not-so-fancy club Kyungsoo always liked, Jongin followed him like a puppy even though he is not saying anything. He find a vacant table in the far left corner inside the dark, cigarette smoke soaked club. Jongin coughed. Ah he is allergic to smoke especially from cigars.  
“You can really leave.”   
Jongin gave him a sharp look maybe saying how shameless of him treating him like that.   
“I came here as a single ready to mingle adult please don’t act like we are on a date.” Kyungsoo said.  
Jongin just frown and signaled the guy in in across them and ordered something.   
“Hey Jongin!” That guy exclaimed like he saw santa for the first time. They knew each other. “With a date?”  
“Nope. This hoe is desperate to get laid. Im just here to support him like a roommate should.” Jongin retorted. The guy laughed and give him a quick look. Kyungsoo doesn’t like it.   
After they have ordered a drink Kyungsoo is looking around for some prospect but sad to say he thinks everybody here is gross. Face palm. He looked at that somebody beside him. One fucking Kim Jongin. He signed. After all these years. Nobody ever qualifies.   
Jongin laughed at him. He must have realized how depressed he looks like while scanning around the club.  
“Stop!” Kyungsoo gave him a warning look.   
“Stop pressuring yourself. Just drink and enjoy.”  
Kyungsoo got nothing to do. He don’t want to approach anyone else first. He got his fifth shot. He felt hot. He looked at Jongin just playing on his phone while occasionally sipping his wine. He looked rather relaxed very much opposite of how he is feeling right now. He is so damned.   
“Yah Jongina.” He poked him using his feet.   
“Why?”   
“Just go home. I feel like bringing my Dad while looking for a victim. Seriously!” He barked. He looked Kyungsoo mocking his uneasiness. Jongin lean forward to Kyungsoo and give him a smirk.   
“Fuck. That was sexy!” Kyungsoo cussed inside while looking at Jongin smirked at him. Did the wine changed his taste already? “Uh?” Kyungsoo snapped.   
“What did you just say? It’s like you bringing your dad while looking for somebody to get you laid?” Jongin laughed his heart out. Was it really funny at how desperate he is? He was feeling really shy somehow that he is this obvious about his want to get fucked while being jobless. Atleast at this time around that he is not doing anything, he will have time to have his prostate rocked. “Hyung, let’s go somewhere.”  
“Not you Jongin.” Kyungsoo dismissed the idea. He knows Jongin is just mocking him. He sipped, rest his back in the couch and admit inside that he felt tipsy. The lights and the noise inside the club doesn’t seem to fit his personality. Not ever. He admit. Being suspended from work and being a failure to his field, he is sure that the suspension period, he has no face to go back and face his team again. He just let them down. He is such a huge failure. Maybe getting drunk or worse than drunk is better for him as a reward for his incompetence.   
“Stop blaming yourself. It’s not your fault.” Magically, Jongin said out of the blue, seemed to fit the thought running through his head. The comfort that he really wanted. He smiled at the other guy. “You are hot though. It’s just that nobody can relate to your hotness in here except me.” Jongin said pointing himself.  
Kyungsoo frown by that. That’s why he can’t consider himself reliable to his feeling. He is always kidding about everything.  
Jongin being a year younger than he is, he has been clingy but mature sometimes. He has been his friend from the moment that he came to his apartment and occupied the other half of his house. He has been considerate about him a lot. Offered him to be his driver if he has no work and commitments. Other than joking about being gay for him, Kyungsoo can’t say if Jongin really intends everything that he said.   
“Stop it Jongin.” He replied after a while. He can feel his stare. Kyungsoo finished his wine. He decided to do something today. “Let’s go to that somewhere you told me.”   
Jongin grins again. Wider. That it reflects to his eyes that creates a small crescent. With Jongin’s instinct that Kyungsoo might be swaying if he stands up, Jongin immediately come to his side assisting him to walk. Kyungsoo just throw his right arms to Jongin’s waist to gain posture. Jongin glanced at the older guy. This poor old guy. The waiter guy or whatever suddenly approached them as if he wanted to help Jongin to guide Kyungsoo out of the club. Kyungsoo just brushed him away with his.   
“My boyfriend can take care thanks.”   
Jongin mentally take note of that. He chuckled internally.

 

That somewhere that Jongin brought Kyungsoo to is the Ramen shop beside Han River. Jongin knows this place is special to Kyungsoo. This is where they first met. Kyungsoo was just wondering around then a stranger asked him he knows a place where he can stay. Kyungsoo, though Jongin is a stranger, just told Jongin his apartment is not that near but he can offer it to him for a rent. Jongin can remember that small guy who immediately trusted him even if he could be a criminal.   
The shop owner remembered him. Maybe because he occasionally come here when he missed ramen or just when loneliness calls. The old lady offered him a seat in the far corner. His favorite place. He guide Kyungsoo to seat and give him a small pat in his shoulder. Kyungsoo still half-drunk however not saying anything. He just kept on nodding at anything Jongin is saying. He ordered Ramen of Tonkotsu soup for Kyungsoo and Curry ramen for him.   
“Glad you both come together now. So do you both live together now?” The old lady asked as she put the two bowls of ramen in the table.   
Jongin’s browns furrowed. Both come? So Kyungsoo also came here?  
“Stop wondering too much, let’s eat.” Kyungsoo thanked the old lady and give her a warm smile.   
“So you come here alone hyung? Me too actually.” Jongin admitted.   
“When loneliness calls maybe?” Kyungsoo replied.   
The younger male just smiled and started to twirl the noodles with his chop sticks.   
“Hyung. From now on, don’t randomly go into gay or any kind of club. I won’t allow that to happen.” Jongin is imposing an authority to that sentence. He has this feeling that he has to. Kyungsoo don’t have to dive into unknown places just to find somebody to take him out. Kyungsoo nodded. Like without arguing. For the first time.  
Kyungsoo just take a small amount of the soup from the ramen. Then dropped his chopstick and spoon beside the bowl of ramen. He looked at Jongin as the younger male chews his noodles. He still looked the same three years ago. Jongin noticed Kyungsoo not eating his ramen, he take a quick swallow of his food.  
“Hyung….?”   
Kyungsoo reached to Jongin’s face, to the side of his lips where some residue of the ramen left. He rub his thumb to get rid of that tiny pasta particle. Even NASA needs high power telescope to find that. Kyungsoo didn’t mind because he knows that was a lame excuse to touch the younger’s side lip.   
Jongin was flustered by the suddenness of Kyungsoo’s act. This is the first time that he acted like this towards him. He can feel the heat on his face starting to burn and turn his face red. Kyungsoo finds it amusing. He did not regret being courageous this time.   
“Do you want to eat? Or just stare at me like that?” Jongin asked out of being flustered. Maybe he did not expect that simple act even though he has been imagining things much more complicated than Kyungsoo touching the side of his lips.   
“Are you even hungry? Because I’m not.” Kyungsoo admitted.   
“That is your favorite.” Jongin replied. Kyungsoo did not move an inch or he is waiting for something? Jongin doesn’t know. “Is there something wrong Hyung? Well, aside from being suspended for five days.”   
“Honestly, Im serious about being lonely Jongin.” Kyungsoo said with so much honesty. Jongin knows drunk of half-drunk Kyungsoo is freaking honest. But that being lonely? That was quite a revelation. “I failed in my job. I messed it up. I felt tired all the time even if Im not even doing enough. I feel so lacking.” Kyungsoo said looking down.  
Jongin reached Kyungsoo’s hands. Held them and give him a small massage.   
“Try me.” Jongin said. He meant it. No more jokes added, just fact. He mean he wanted to take that loneliness away. Though he knows Kyungsoo more than anyone, though they have been together, but now, he will take it to another level. 

 

Jongin wake up the next morning feeling heavy. He felt so tired of opening his eyes while feeling the amount of weight above him. His head felt dizzy too. Ahh the other night, Kyungsoo wanted to have sujo instead of the ramen. He was hella drunk. He remembered the six bottles Kyungsoo just knocked out last night. He did not drink. He knew he will be carrying his roommate going home. He was right. Now this heavy weight above him is nothing but Kyungsoo’s body. He did not move. He looked into that face on his chest, lips slightly open and drooling. Kyungsoo is so adorable.  
“He is drooling at me even if he is sleeping.” He smiled. This angel seriously.   
His hand voluntarily travel into that swollen face. His milky skin, smooth like a baby. He made a short sigh and momentarily closing his eyes. Last night when Kyungsoo was drunk like hell, he was murmuring something that he didn’t phantom of Kyungsoo suffering ever since they were living together.   
“Why are you always making fun of liking me? Am I sort of a joke to you? No? Cant you even be serious about your heart matter? Im so lonely, I cant even tell you.” Kyungsoo nags while he carry him on his back. Damn it. He carried drunk Kyungsoo a lot of times but it’s the first time he just completely divulge his feelings. Quite a slap on Jongin’s part. Seriously.   
He was always saying those as he carried him to his car, while he locked his seatbelt until they reach his bed. Then he fell asleep. But how he can even voice it out? All along he was thinking he was just seeing him as a younger brother or a friend or a best friend. Not somebody that Kyungsoo can be gay for. Maybe he was always making fun of his plump ass, talking about dicks in front of each other, he was so fucking dense.   
Kyungsoo moved a little and his body slipped and fall to his right side which give him the space to rise up and sit on the edge of his bed. He covered Kyungsoo with his comforter. Just staring at him. Kyungsoo suddenly open his eyes looking at him directly. He blinked more than twice and his eyeballs moved like he was checking where he is now. When he realized that he is just on Jongin’s bed, he made a small growl.  
“Hangover?” Jongin asked smiling. Kyungsoo replied with a nod. “I’ll prepare something to help that.”   
Jongin left to the kitchen leaving Kyungsoo trying to figure out what happened when he was drunk. He checked himself and found out that he is only wearing his boxers. The thick comforter of Jongin covers him from the cold and of course his warm body the whole night. He grabbed the shirt hanged beside Jongin’s bed. Jongin’s t-shirt. It looks so huge on him but whatever he is so dizzy to check his clothes on the opposite side of the huge room.

He sit on the huge wooden chair where his small built is becoming smaller in it. Jongin gave him a cup of coffee.   
“How are you feeling?” Jongin grabbed the chair across him and sit there. “You look so tiny in my shirt. It gives me butterflies.”   
Kyungsoo just smiled sheepishly.  
“What do you want to eat?” Jongin added.   
“You sound so husband.” Kyungsoo chuckled a bit and look at Jongin and the younger just looked away shyly avoiding to show the blush in his cheeks. “What happened last night? Did we do something I should have enjoyed but Im dead drunk?”   
“Damn it hyung, no please.” Jongin put his mug down and shyly cover his face with his big hands.   
“Fuck Jongin tell me!”   
“Hyung, please don’t be so fast. We’ll get there sooner than you expected.”   
“Fuck!”   
“I told you just wait!”  
The day is rather boring than usual. Kyungsoo spend the whole day in the couch, watching movies. Jongin bought him a lot of new DVDs that he really find it amazing because these are his favorite genre. After the third movie, he felt his back aching a little so he turned the TV off and clean the mess he made from the popcorn, oranges, and cans of soda. All are sponsored by Jongin. The younger went to his workshop and after that he said he will come home for dinner. It’s almost six in the evening. He went to shower only to find out his shampoo is gone. He has no choice but to use Jongin’s. Smells nice and fresh. The mint scent reminds him of newly bathed Jongin went out from the shower with his navy blue towel wrapped around his waist. Half naked roaming around their room looking for his underwear. Asking if he saw it. Like what the fuck.   
He went to the kitchen and checked the refrigerator. Ah, enough amount of beef, some potato and red bell pepper. And fish. What will he make for tonight? Only when his phone rings.  
“Yes?”   
“How about dinner somewhere later?” Jongin asked right after he answered the call. Kyungsoo was quite shocked but he cant help but to smile at Jongin’s invitation to dine outside. “Stop smiling and answer me.” Jongin continued.  
“How did you know I’m smiling?”   
“I can feel it baby.” Wow with that endearment. It melted Kyungsoo’s knees that he needs to cover his mouth so he can’t scream his feelings out.  
“Don’t baby me or ill poison you” Just how lame his life could get? He is feeling useless. “I’ll just cook, maybe just watch movie again with you here after?” His super dumb mouth said. How could he just say it when Jongin might have planned to dine in a classy restaurant or have an exclusive date with him.   
“Anywhere with you my little angel.”   
The call ends and Kyungsoo still staring at the ceiling. He has no idea what made the world turned upside down with him.   
Dinner was fancy than he is expected, he set up the living room with table with their dinner and candle lights as he turned the lights dimmer. He put on slow music, Ed Sheeran’s Dive. He doesn’t know but he feel so nervous as the time goes by. He is very much curios why did Jongin changed overnight. What happened when he was drunk? He can only remember they were drinking after they ate their ramen. Nothing more. As to what he did after, he can’t remember.

Jongin arrived as soon as he finished grooming himself. He just wear his black jeans and his white polo shirt which Jongin bough for him last Christmas. He is carrying a cans of beer and bouquet of red fucking roses. More than a dozen of red roses. Kyungsoo stand still looking at his roommate that transforms into a complete lover boy of the century right in front of him.   
“Roses for my princes.” He said as hand him the flowers which Kyungsoo meekly receives. Jongin was impressed with the set up and grin widely to Soo as soon as he saw how their dinner is being presented. The ambiance is far from the usual dry living room with the two couch facing the wide fifty inches smart TV. Kyungsoo froze standing at his place looking completely mesmerized by Jongin, so suddenly. Jongin stride back to him, he stopped just a step from the stunned Kyungsoo. “Stop being so lovely. We still need to eat.”  
“What just happened Jongin?” Kyungsoo asked. That question summarized the whole mess inside his head right now.   
“I guess we need to pace faster to catch up so much that we missed.” Jongin smiled. Then he guide Kyungsoo to the table, pull a chair for him and guide him to sit. Kyungsoo placed the flowers on the other chair on his right. Jongin sat across him. “Wow, you are the best when it comes to cooking, plating and everything.” He said excitedly but Kyungsoo is still frozen and still wearing a big question mark on his face. “We can talk it over food, please don’t scare me.” He continued when Kyungsoo’s forehead still crumples and he looks really lost.   
“Can you start to tell me what happened last night?” Kyungsoo has no choice, even if its deadly embarrassing to ask what kind of calamity he did last night for Jongin to flip from one complete asshole to a complete package of a lover now.   
Jongin take a sip of the glass of water beside his own plate of food. He clears his throat.  
“You told me, you were lonely. That you hated me. That I’m a jerk. That you hate it because I made you gay but I did not even take any responsibility about that.” He said without blinking. How shameful this man could ever get? Like he is not even considering how embarrassing it is for him?   
“Jongin, don’t get me wrong-“  
“I don’t.” Jongin interrupted. “You said, I always joking about liking your ass but not making a move. Hyung, I’m sorry.” Now he let a small sigh come out from his pretty mouth.   
“You don’t? But why are you doing this? Let’s clear things up before things get complicated. Jongin, you don’t have to-“  
“I have to. Can you just stop blabbering about things and let me show you my side first? Hyung, look, I’m sorry if I made you confused about things. If I sound more of a jerk than an admirer, I’m sorry. I should have done my part. I’m so sorry.” Jongin reached his hands across the table and hold it. “Listen to me, I love you. I do.” Kyungsoo’s lips twitched and he is blinking faster, he can’t look at Jongin. “C’mon Hyung.”  
“R-really?” Kyungsoo don’t know if that was him who is saying that stammered “Really”. He is not like this when it comes to Jongin. He know he is stable but his heart is kicking his chest like crazy.   
“Yes. Really.” Jongin smiled. “I mean, I love you too.”   
“I didn’t say I love you though.” Kyungsoo murmurs.   
“It’s a given fact.” Jongin replied while slicing the steak and put some of it to Kyungsoo’s plate.   
Their dinner was full of Jongin staring at Kyungsoo while Kyungsoo just blushed his nervousness. Like its not the first time somebody ever confessed, someone he liked in particular. But now, Jongin really turns him into some kind of high school girl having her first date with her crush. Right after the dinner, they transferred to the couch and Jongin opted to watch a comedy movie Room No.7.   
Jongin called him to sit beside him. He grabbed the popcorn and soda and placed it on the center table near them. Jongin is sitting facing the TV while his legs are stretching to the front while he just squat beside Jongin ignoring the complete oddness of the whole drama they have right now. As the movie starts, Kyungsoo cant help but to steal glances at Jongin who is almost hugging the popcorn.   
“You like the popcorn?” He asked.   
“No. I feel like I already consume my entire life popcorn budget since this morning.” Kyungsoo replied lowly.   
“Ahh, you like me?” Jongin looked at him and give him a wide grin. “Hyung, what could have been if we only realize we liked each other, I mean we loved each other earlier than this?”   
“I didn’t say I liked you or love you. Stop assuming.” Kyungsoo said while leaning his head to Jongin’s shoulder.   
“Obviously. Loving me is an understatement.” He chuckles.   
God if only Jongin knows how much a torture it is for Kyungsoo to hear him chuckle like that with this eyes forming to crescents. It has been his weakness since day one since he fell in love with this idiot.   
Kyungsoo snaked his arms to hug Jongin’s arms to his chest while his cheeks are on his shoulders. He smell his masculine scent and get a small hum from Jongin. This has been his dream and not just that best buddy relationship they had. This upgrade is so much already.   
“Hyung,” The younger called his attention. “Do you know what did you asked me last night?” Jongin can’t help but to laugh a bit remembering the scene Kyungsoo made the moment they arrived inside their room last night.  
“Jongin don’t embarrass me.” Kyungsoo pulled away and hit Jongin on his arms.   
“Why? You should know really. Because partly I regret of not complying your request, maybe you can request it to me again now that we are already sober.” Jongin continued.   
“Jongin can you just save my self-esteem?” He stammer a little. He feel his face getting hotter. He sure as hell he is as red as tomato right now. Because he is sure as hell, he asked Jongin to suck him. Lord just don’t!  
Jongin laughed while gathering both of Kyungsoo’s fist, now completely ignoring the movie.   
“You really have to know, because you asked me to tell you if you’re sober already.”   
“Oh my G-god!” Kyungsoo whines.   
“Can we do it already! “ Jongin said looking awkward asking for that thing Kyungsoo has been begging last night. “Can I redeem my coupon already?”  
Jongin carefully kicked the door while holding the drunk Hyung who is now clinging to him like a Maltese. Kyungsoo erratically stealing him kisses and would cup his face then squish him between his hands.   
“Hyu—ung, time-outtt” Jongin tried to maintain their balance as he guide the drunk shortie to his bed.   
“Jonginaa, why cant you kiss me back huh?” He whines. He snaked his arms to Jongin’s neck and swayed them both. Jongin immediately grabbed Kyungsoo’s waist to keep him standing. “Look at you.” Kyungsoo tiptoed to reach Jongin’s lips and give it a peek. “You’re so beautiful.”   
“Hyung, we should clean you up so you can sleep.” Jongin tried to avoid to take the opportunity, Kyungsoo is drunk and he cant afford to take him without him knowing.   
“You cant clean me up yet! You didn’t do dirty to me yet, im free for dirty talks while doing dirty things tonight ugh?” Kyungsoo whines while stumping his feet on the floor and shaking his head. And for God’s sake he is pouting like crazy.   
“Hyung you’re drunk please!” Jongin sighed. This is a big temptation. He prayed he can avoid this.  
“If I’m not drunk, would you?” Kyungsoo asked like a child. “Like a free coupon.”   
“Oh God Hyung, why are you doing this to me?” Jongin looked up and sighed the frustrations out from his chest. Only heaven knows how hard he is now that the poor drunk hyung is grinding right in front of him creating friction between their pants. If only he can just pin this hyung to his bed, take off his alcohol wet clothes and take his body. If only he is that stupid.   
“I’ll top you!” Kyungsoo continues to whine.   
Jongin’s eyes almost triple the size hearing the last thing Kyungsoo said to his face.   
“You’re drunk Hyung, I won’t allow that to happen.” Kyungsoo pushed him towards his bed and they almost tripped, good thing Jongin has a good balance. When they reached near Jongin’s bed, Kyungsoo pushed him down and fastly undress himself. Jongin can’t move at how sudden the drunk older man just do it leaving his boxers alone as a cover to his fluffy body. “Hyu—ng, you don’t know what you’re doing!” Kyungsoo gave him a wide grin then he lick his own lips.   
“I promise I’m a good top. You won’t regret it! You’re going to pay for making me gay!” Kyungsoo let out a devilish laugh looking at his prey on bed rattled. His drunk self knows Jongin is now close to giving up. Kyungsoo crawled to Jongin, touching his thigh to his clothed dick, now alive and awake. “I won’t let anybody suck what is mine!’ Just when he reached to Jongin’s chest, Kyungsoo fully lost it. He dropped.   
“Ugh fuck!” Jongin can’t help but to utter a small amount of thanks giving. Kyungsoo is crazy when he is drunk and horny. 

 

Kyungsoo can cry as the memories are flowing to him as Jongin narrates what happened the other night. Did he really do that? His face is as red as tomato now and he cant help but to growl his embarrassment and cried “Enough”   
“Jongin, you cant just make stories like that and ruin our first night as a couple!” Kyungsoo hit Jongin again and Jongin laughed as he let the small fist of Kyungsoo land to his chest.   
“Ahhh, “ He laughed. “Tonight is our second, last night was our first!”   
“You could have kept that scene to yourself, it is so embarrassing.” Kyungsoo confronted almost crying.   
“Then I can’t redeem my coupon!” Jongin protests.  
But realizing how Jongin endured his temptation while he is drunk and not taking advantage of his weakness, Kyungsoo just suddenly becomes soft.  
“But thank you for just accepting the coupon, tho.” Kyungsoo said. ” It would be very unfair if I just cant remember anything.” Kyungsoo continued while blushing real hard.   
“So as a reward, my coupon has no expiry date and unlimited.” Jongin give a mischievous grin that Kyungsoo knows the meaning already. “Hyung.” Jongin winked. It literally made Kyungsoo even softer.  
“Lets finish the movie.” Kyungsoo turned back and pretend not to mind Jongin leaning to his hear and his hot breath is brushing his earlobe.   
Kyungsoo cursed inside. Though he wanted to get laid and spread his legs for Jongin, he don’t understand what makes him so shy about it now.  
“Hyung.” Jongin whisper as he wet his lips with his own tongue. “Im so sure, neither of us is drunk right now.”   
Kyungsoo can already feel Jongin’s chest landed on his shoulder as the younger boy adjusted himself to Kyungsoo’s side. Kyungsoo bit his lower lip as he shut his eyes and take a deep breath. This is his dreams. His motivation to release his extra semen during those days when Jongin just roam around with his boxers on, revealing his toned abs, biceps and his flat ass. Jongin slowly pushed him to lay to the couch which Kyungsoo did not even make a sign of protest. Jongin smirked.   
“Do you know how hard was it for me to hold myself from fucking you last night. And how dare you telling me to bottom you?” Jongin playfully crawl towards the stone hard body of Kyungsoo as his arms folded hugging himself. “It takes a lot of self-control. And I deserve an award for it. You know!”   
“Y-you talked a lot!” Kyungsoo murmurs as he take all his courage to meet Jongin’s fiery gaze.  
“I’ve been imagining this scene in the script reading this morning, do you know that? You should know.” Jongin continues. He lowers his face to Kyungsoo’s, making their noses slightly touched. Kyungsoo withdraw a breath as he can feel Jongin’s breath towards his own nostrils. With their eyes locked, Jongin give Kyungsoo a small kiss on his lips. “I will torture you, I promise, this wont be so fast until you beg me to take you little Soo.”  
“Lets see who will beg, Jongin I don’t beg.” Kyungsoo slowly snake his arms to Jongin’s neck and locking him close to himself. “I only beg when Im drunk.” Fuck that was still embarrassing.   
“Really?” Jongin crossed the tiny distance between his lips and the waiting lips of his baby Kyungsoo. He suck it slowly, measuring the sweetness as he pushed deeper to him, as Kyungsoo pulled him even closer. The small sounds of their lips sucking each seemed to be louder than the background music of the movie they ignored for good. Jongin won the entrance towards Kyungsoo’s glorious mouth, and a soft, sweet and wet tongue waited to defeat him, but he wont allow this little Kyungsoo to defeat him in this battle. He sucks much eager that gained a voluntary moan from the smaller one. As soon as their saliva tastes the same, Jongin continued to travel from Kyungsoo’s mouth to his chin, Kyungsoo bend his neck backwards as a response. So much chance for Jongin to shower his Adam’s apple kisses, sucking is collar bones. “You-re so sweet-“Jongin said referring to how Kyungsoo’s skin tastes.   
“Baby that is just a tip of it. You haven’t taste my all yet.” Kyungsoo teases back. His hands went down to Jongin’s back, going back to his nape, to his chest and finally to his neck tie. “Take them off for me.” It was more of an order than a request.   
Jongin blinked. He kneeled with Kyungsoo between his legs. He obliged to take his tux off while his eyes locked to Kyungsoo who is much eager to see him shirtless.   
“You’ve been enjoying this since long time ago now you look like you just see me half naked huh?” Jongin commented as he tossed the poor fabric to random corners of the living room. “I cant wait to undress you baby.” Jongin coed traced Kyungsoo’s neck with his forefinger.   
His hand travels to Kyungsoo’s button, he slowly undo it one by one, revealing the fluffy breast of the older bottom boy. Kyungsoo was supposed to hug himself but Jongin immediately shove them away.   
“This is my food, don’t cover it.” He said smirking to Kyungsoo’s eyes.   
Kyungsoo’s chest was full of nervousness, he is not a virgin but damn it, this is the first time, he is making love. He don’t know what to do, on how he might display his affection. Jongin is licking his own lips, biting it and looking at him like he is a fresh meat ready to be devoured and enjoyed. He gasp for air to support his heart.   
Jongin went back to his lips, sucking them again, more intense than the first time. Their chest bump, they already can feel each other’s nipples so alive brushing each other’s skin. He demands him to repay him more and more aggressiveness which Kyungsoo didn’t withhold. He give him back same or more amount energy. Moans to moans, touch to touch, heat to heat as their skin brushes off with good amount of friction enough to burn their long hidden desires.   
Kyungsoo cried for glory when Jongin’s mouth cupped his innocent nipples, have his tongue move in circle, and occasionally nipping it. As Jongin’s lips and hand enjoys the tautness of his pinkish nipples. His body trembles, breathe fastens and his body almost burst out into rainbows. Jongin’s hands went down to his pants, unknowingly cupped his clothed cock. He growled and Jongin replied it with a small chuckle. Unknowingly, his legs spread farther to give   
Jongin a space to discover what’s inside that bulging place of his pants. He felt his fingers unbuttoning and dragging the zipper down. Without any order from the other, he raised his butt so the younger male can pull his pants down. Jongin rise to take that pants leaving his Calvin Klein boxers. Color black. Jongin got a little bit surprise looking at his bulge.  
“Your boxer is new?” He mischievously asked.   
“Damn it. How did you know this- is new.”   
Jongin smirked. His middle finger landed between Kyungsoo’s chests. Traced an imaginary way until it reached his belly button. Kyungsoo gasp for air still looking at Jongin’s devilish grin.   
“Baby, when loneliness calls, remember?”   
“H-how far d-did you go, idiot!”   
“Kyungsoo baby, I wont tell you.”   
Jongin’s middle finger continued to travel until it reached to that black garter of his boxers. Kyungsoo’s chest went up and down, even more. Jongin saw it. He finds it so cute and sexy. How could he be so sexy by just breathing?  
Suddenly, Kyungsoo’s body demands him to be responsive even better to his inner desire. Jongin bend forward to kiss his stomach, little by little traveling down to his belly button, down to borderline be of his bare skin and his new boxers. Voluntarily, he elevated his upper body with his elbows supporting him, he is now watching Jongin;s teeth gently biting his garter up and drag it a little bit lower. His healthy pubic hair welcome Jongin’s smile.   
“Baby I like this, a lot.” Jongin grown in excitement. Kyungsoo can see it, he can see what will happen next. Jongin shamelessly hold his precious little penguin resting under his black boxers. “Hwa, my baby is hiding a huge dragon.” Kyungsoo cant help but to gasp as Jongin’s left hand is now holding his cock gently, his eyes is full of adoration. Jongin became so shameless, his lips moved to kiss that pinkish tip of his dick. Then his mouth open. He completely have his full erection eaten this easy. It feels like he is going to burst into rainbows with a lot of unicorns. Kyungsoo became so delirious, he cant take it. Jongin’s head bob faster, he can hear him chocking. Kyungsoo cant help but to elevate his own but to give Jongin a smooth thrust. One thrust, until countless of thrusts and Jongin welcomes them with his moans.   
“J-Jongin—“ Kyungsoo moans his name which causes Jongin’s head to bang faster. He cant help but to feel his body being dumb, its unexplainable. “Jongin, im gon—ugh,” Jongin give his cock a strong suck. “Im c-close-“   
“Not yet Hyung---“ Jongin is running out of breath, face is as red as his cock too. Jongin smirk as he continued to his … balls. Kyungsoo completely lost it when Jongin started to suck his two little sperm bank alternately while his finger now managing to press his pinkish asshole. One finger is about to get in. Kyungsoo jerked in pleasure. The little pain and pleasure is indeed a good mixture of feelings. Then his second fingers went in, scissoring him. “Baby no lube in here?” Jongin asked in between his heavy breathing. “Kyungsoo, baby..” Kyungsoo shake his head a little of a hurry saying they have fucking none. Jongin withdraw his fingers one after the other, then his tongue went to replace them. Making is asshole all wet and slippery. The tip of his tongue teasing him making his body quivers in immeasurable pleasure.   
Kyungsoo doesn’t know how and when did Jongin take off his pants and Balenciaga briefs. He is now in his entrance knocking his asshole for a grand penetration.   
“Im sorry, this will hurt a little.” He pushed his dick head a little inside to see if it indeed hurts. Kyungsoo’s mouth gapped wide as he can feel Jongin’s cock in him. Jongin guided him to elevate his butt a little bit higher and have his legs on his shoulder. Jongin began to thrust. Their eyes met. It’s full of love and desire, pleasure and lust. “Baby, I promise, Im a good top. You wont regret it.” Jongin mocked his challenge when he was drunk. His thrust are getting faster and faster. Jongin have Kyungsoo’s legs spread wider but Kyungsoo opted to cling them into Jongin’s waist and pulled his boyfriend for a kiss. Kyungsoo felt that if he won’t lock his mount with Jongin’s mouth, he will probably scream because his release is so near and he can’t helped but to growl his orgasm.   
Jongin can feel Kyungsoo’s warm cock in his stomach, it made him more eager to bring his boyfriend into maximum level of pleasure. “Baby, I love you so much, I could die already.” Jongin whispered to Kyungsoo’s ear.  
“Yes baby, I love you so much.” Kyungsoo said between gasp and moans. “Jong-ugh.”   
Jongin’s thrust became faster, and he can already feel he reached his destination. He hit the lotto. And Kyungsoo’s eyes shut and cried “Fuck right there.” On that note, Jongin know he has to hit his target one more or even more times. Hitting it over and over again, Jongin thrust deeper in sync with their heavy breathing, slapping sound of their skin. “Kyunggsoo promise me r-rrouund two-“Both of them release a loop of white pastes together staining Kyungsoo and Jongin’s stomach. “Your cum is so warm.” Jongin noted.  
“Yours too. “ Kyungsoo pants in satisfaction. 

 

Kyungsoo wakes up with a sore ass. That lube free sex is fucking good but his ass is now sore as hell. He carefully rise from bed and spot himself in Jongin’s clothes again. Jongin is in the kitchen, he can hear him whistling. He sounds so happy. Kyungsoo smiled.  
“Jagii!” He called out. Jongin came out from the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hand but he is wearing nothing. “What kind of morning show is this?” Kyungsoo chuckles.   
“A freebie of my coupon, seeing me naked around this house.” Jongin replied placing his mug in the side table and went to sit beside Kyungsoo on the edge of the bed. “Still sore, jagi?” He asked lovingly. Kyungsoo nods while blushing. “You are talented tho.”  
“Huh?”   
“Your orgasm high note is so beautiful.”   
“So how many orgasm high note did you hear before me?” Kyungsoo pushed him a little but Jongin is over acting to dive himself to the bed dragging Kyungsoo. He snuggle him into his arms and roll themselves over pinning Kyungsoo to the bed.   
“Why God, I love you very much.” Jongin coed.


End file.
